


Headcanon: Kensei + caring for s/o on her period

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He needs more love, NSFW, Period Sex, Smut, Well - Freeform, is best kensei, kensei is my favourite, one of the best kenseis, soft kensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: Ahh, the joy of a big strong baby, babying you when it feels like the gates of hell have taken up residence in your womb. (Sorry for the graphic visual, but is true)Tumblr:aba-ridemerenjiThis post:here





	Headcanon: Kensei + caring for s/o on her period

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: How would Kensei care for a fem s/o on her period? Asking for a friend

I gotchu nonnie - here’s some sweet, sweet escapism from the bloothbath that is your uterus. NSFW warning: I get real horny on my period, soooooo ;)

 

**_Fig. 1_ ** _\- Kensei thinking up a mental grocery list of stuff to get you on his way home. “More pads, extra underwear, ice cream? Ehhh she had a bad day yesterday, I’ll allow it…”_

 

When you wake up one morning groaning at the knot in your abdomen and curl up sideways, Kensei knows that  _that_  time of the month is coming. He pulls you close, your back snug against his chest, and slides his hand over your lower abdomen. Kensei’s got some big, warm hands, and they’ll easily cover a good part of your tummy, a de facto hot water bottle (you can be sure an actual one will be waiting for you when you get home after work). The warm, steady puffs of air caressing your cheek calms you, and when he starts to stir, Kensei presses a few soft kisses to the nape of your neck to distract you from the growing pain.

Tender boobies?

You’ll only realise they’re sore just as Kensei’s giving them a firm squeeze during your latest makeout session. Yikes. But ya boi knows just how to handle your sensitive peaks - the slightest peep of discomfort out of you, and his hands and lips are off your body (momentarily, thank GOD) and he’s asking what’s wrong. When you tell him, he’ll ease you out of your top and bra, and skim his calloused fingers across the smooth skin of your breasts, swirling his fingers over your nipples before lapping at them gently.

All while holding eye contact.

(Visual: Kensei burning his gaze into you from beneath that furrowed brow, while his pink tongue darts out to lick the bud of your nipple? Godddddddddddd take me)

Kensei absolutely loooooves getting himself a handful of titty, but the only thing he loves more is a handful of your luscious ass. And he will put that ass to good use - propping you up so you straddle his lap, he’ll plant his hands firmly on your rear, grinding you against his rock hard erection while he takes your sensitive nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking until you’re bucking against him. Since you’re more sensitive to pain, Kensei’ll resist the urge to land a nice, tight slap on your ass - unless you ask.

Period sex?

Abso-fucking-lutely. If you’re with him, you are his number 1 priority, 100% of the time - don’t even question it. And although he doesn’t have a specific kink for period sex, he’s aware of the stigma, so he doubles down on making sure you know damn well that you never have to be ashamed of asking him for anything. When he finds out from Lisa that orgasms actually help relieve cramps? He’ll be initiating sex every day if you’re down. But to be honest, it hurts his heart to see your face crumpled up from trying to deal with the pain, and his libido sort of flies out the window. He’ll wait until the pain subsides, and in the meantime, literally everything you need will be within reach on the nightstand.

He’s always going to go for slow, sensual sex when you’re on your period, instead of the driving, rough fucks you often favour. His languid movements might minimise any accidents, but they don’t disguise the intensity behind his slow, deliberate thrusts. It takes you a little longer to come this way, but when you do, it’s SO worth it. Kensei’s deep grinding drags the very last dregs of your orgasm to the limit.

Kensei makes period sex feel refreshingly normal too. Towels come out with zero fuss, he doesn’t pointedly avoid looking down there while y’all do the deed, he’ll reach down to play with your clit like he usually does. You know, the way it should be.

The back rubs man, the goddamn back rubs. He’ll start low on your spine, gently but firmly working his thumbs into and across your tender muscles, a perfect balance of gentle touch and pressure. As he makes his way up, he untangles every knot of tension you’ve been holding from the pain and your body’s natural inclination to adjust your posture in response to the ache in your back. If you’re up for it, his hands will slide over your arms, his mouth nudging at the crook of your neck to land soft, open-mouthed kisses that make you break out in full on goosebumps. Aaaaand you know what happens from there 😏

Cuddles. So many cuddles all the time. He already has a strong protective instinct, so seeing you in pain or generally feeling down unleashes this desire to hold you very gently. And Kensei is extra soft when you get like this. It’s not just wrapping himself around you while you cuddle on the couch, or the fact that he’ll carry you to bed every night if you let him. Even in public, he gets much more tolerant of PDA. Heck, he’ll even start things most of the time - a back hug with a sweet little kiss to the cheek. Wrapping an arm around your shoulder and running his hand up and down your arm. An arm around your waist, pulling you flush to his side while he works - and if you rest your head against his shoulder, he’ll pause the paperwork for a little while to take your hand and press a tender kiss to your knuckles, his thumb rubbing a soothing pattern over the back of your hand. Yes, even if Hisagi or Mashiro is there.

Did I mention the yelling gets kept to a minimum? When you’re around at least. No one with stabbing pains and a permanent headache wants to hear his mega decibel drill instructor bark right next to their ear. So Kensei develops a saint-like tolerance for bullshit when you’re around, comforted only by the thought of coming down doubly hard on whoever’s provoked his ire once you’re out of earshot.

If you’re the one yelling (courtesy of your damn hormones), Kensei’ll still grumble and scowl, but he knows the best course of action is to either give you some space, or if you’re home, he’ll let out a gruff “c’mere” and wrap his big arms around you like a weighted blanket.

And yes, he’ll buy your tampons or pads himself. With a resting bitch face and a hard body like that, who has the actual balls of zanpakuto-grade steel to give him shit for making his woman feel better?


End file.
